


My Dream Was Broken

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x07, F/M, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Eine Unterhaltung über die Lügen, die wir einander erzählen, um uns selbst zu schützen, beschert Blaine eine neue Freundschaft.Der Beginn der Blaine-Tina-Freundschaft.Ereignet sich während 4x07'Dynamic Duets' / 'Dynamische Duette'im Anschluss an dieAnstreichaktion.





	My Dream Was Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Dream Was Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078114) by [misqueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue). 



> Danke an [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Beta-Lesen und die tollen Ideen, die du immer mit mir teilst ;-)
> 
> Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus "Truth Hits Everybody" von The Police.

 

**November 2012**

In der Jungenumkleide zieht Blaine sein T-Shirt aus, dreht es auf links und legt es ins Waschbecken. Er dreht das kalte Wasser voll auf (seine Mutter hat ihm eingeschärft, einen Fleck niemals mit heißem Wasser auszuwaschen) und lässt es über den Stoff fließen, wo es einen Teil der Farbe in einem milchigen Strudel mit sich nimmt. Aber bei weitem nicht alles. Er hat keine Lust, es seiner Mutter erklären zu müssen, oder das T-Shirt wegzuwerfen, also –

Blaines erster Impuls ist es, Kurt anzurufen. Er versucht diesen Impuls zu ignorieren, obwohl Kurt tatsächlich _wüsste,_ wie man weiße Farbe aus einem roten Poloshirt bekommt, ohne den Stoff zu ruinieren. Aber Blaine weiß, dass er keine Antwort bekommen wird. Nur weil er sich heute besser fühlt, heißt das nicht, dass sich für Kurt irgendetwas geändert hat.

Stattdessen schreibt er eine Nachricht an Tina. Sie wird mit ihren eigenen versauten Klamotten zu tun haben, und sie kennt sich mit Stoffen und Kleidung aus. Sie textet ihm ihre Adresse.

 

*** * ***

 

Tina öffnet die Tür mit nassen Haaren, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hat. Sie trägt Jeans und ein viel zu großes, graues Männer-T-Shirt. Ein weißer Farbklecks ist an ihrem Haaransatz nahe am Ohr zurückgeblieben. Sie lächelt Blaine verhalten an und bedeutet ihm, hereinzukommen.

Das Cohen-Chang Haus ist ein sonnendurchflutetes, modern eingerichtetes Anwesen mit gewölbten und verwinkelten Decken und riesigen Fenstern. Teppiche mit geometrischen Mustern in neutralen Farben bedecken die goldbraunen Holzfußböden, die Tische haben glänzende Glasplatten und der Duft frischer Blumen steigt Blaine in die Nase. Er lässt sich davon nicht an Kurt erinnern, stattdessen konzentriert er sich darauf, wo er ist.

"Hallo", sagt Blaine lächelnd. "Danke, dass ich kommen durfte." Er  hält den Plastikbeutel mit seinen versauten Klamotten  in die Höhe. Er trägt sein McKinley Titans Sport-T-Shirt und Trainingshosen; sein Haar ist noch feucht im Nacken. Er hat die weiße Farbe von seinen Wangen geschrubbt und sie kribbeln immer noch von der Berührung durch Brittanys Finger und ihren Kuss. Es war ein seltsamer Tag. "Ich brauche unbedingt deine Hilfe", sagt er.

Tinas Lächeln wird breiter. "Die Waschküche ist dort entlang", sagt sie und er folgt ihr nach.

 

*** * ***

 

Tina rührt eine Mischung aus Essig, Ammoniak und Salz an und gibt Blaine ein Paar Gummihandschuhe und ein Mikrofasertuch. Sie zieht sich ebenfalls ein Paar Handschuhe an und fischt ihr grünes Kleid aus dem Waschbecken. Dann zeigt sie Blaine, wie er die Farbflecken mit der Lösung sanft herausreiben kann. Sie sitzen auf zusammen gefalteten Handtüchern auf dem gefliesten Fußboden. Der scharfe Geruch beißt Blaine in die Nase ("Bist du sicher, dass wir uns hier nicht gerade selbst vergasen?", witzelt er), aber mit viel Geduld verschwindet die Farbe nach und nach.

 

*** * ***

 

Ihre Sachen sind jetzt in der Waschmaschine und Tina kocht Wasser für Tee. Sie stehen sich an einerKücheninsel mit Edelstahloberfläche gegenüber. Tina legt eine frische Packung Pfefferminzkekse zwischen sie und fragt Blaine, welchen Tee er möchte.

"Earl Grey?", antwortet er. "Mit Milch und Honig, bitte?" So hat Kurt ihn immer abends für ihn gemacht, wenn es bereits zu spät war für Kaffee. Tina stellt eine Tüte Milch und ein Glas Honig neben die Kekspackung und legt einen Löffel dazu. Es ist nicht direkt nachlässig, aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht und Blaine fragt sich, ob sie Mike so sehr vermisst, wie er Kurt vermisst. Ob sie ihm vielleicht nach der Schule immer Tee gemacht hat.

"Also, ähm, kann ich dich was fragen?", fängt er an.

"Warum nicht", sagt Tina. Sie hängt je einen Teebeutel in zwei große Tassen und übergießt sie mit kochendem Wasser.

"Du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber ich hab mich gefragt, warum du mit Mike Schluss gemacht hast?"

Tina presst die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und taucht voller Konzentration den Teebeutel in ihrer Tasse ein und aus. Ein und aus, auf und ab. Dann seufzt sie, lässt den Teebeutel los und sagt: "Ich hab nicht mit Mike Schluss gemacht. Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht."

"Oh", sagt Blaine. In der Schule hat Tina etwas ganz anderes erzählt, nämlich, dass sie mit Mike Schluss gemacht hat – ohne weitere Erklärungen – aber dass sie ihn immer noch liebt. Die Spannungen zwischen ihnen während der Castingwoche für Grease hatten Blaine verwundert, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie gelogen hat.

"Hat er es dir nicht erzählt?", fragt sie, aber bevor Blaine antworten kann, fährt sie fort: "Nein, das hat er natürlich nicht. Mike redet nie so über andere Leute. Nicht einmal über mich." Sie verzieht das Gesicht und schaut Blaine an. "Überrascht?"

"Nein. Ich meine, ich habe nicht – was ist passiert?"

Tina legt den Kopf schief, zieht eine Schulter hoch und senkt wieder den Blick. "Es ist kompliziert", fängt sie an. "Ich glaube, gegen Ende des Sommers habe ich gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Als seine Abreise näher rückte, da haben wir uns immer fester aneinander geklammert. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Blaine greift nach dem Honig. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

"Es war, als wüssten wir beide, dass es vorbei war, aber keiner von uns wollte es wahrhaben."

"Oh, okay", sagt Blaine. So hat er sich mit Kurt nie gefühlt. Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte sich in diesem vergangenen Sommer alles leichter angefühlt. Blaine hatte fest daran geglaubt, dass alles gutgehen würde, bis es dann nicht mehr gutging. Oder, bis es _ihm_ nicht mehr gutging.

"Es waren..... Kleinigkeiten", sagt sie. "Zum Beispiel, wie wir über die Zukunft gesprochen haben. Mike hat seine Mutter gebeten, mir Kochen beizubringen."

Blaine blinzelt sie verwirrt an.

"Ich habe mich darauf eingelassen, weil es Mike so wichtig war, weißt du? Seine Familie ist sehr traditionsbewusst und ich doch eher...... _nicht._ Aber ich dachte mir, für ihn würde ich versuchen, ein paar dieser alten Traditionen anzunehmen, weil ich wusste, dass es ihm viel bedeutet, und ich glaube, er hatte trotzdem das Gefühl – manchmal hat er das sogar gesagt – dass ich nicht _asiatisch_ genug wäre. Was soll das überhaupt bedeuten?" Sie seufzt. "Ich habe ihn geliebt. Ich _liebe_ ihn ...."

Das unausgesprochene 'aber' hängt in der Luft, bis Blaine nicht mehr anders kann. "Aber?"

"Irgendwann habe ich das Gefühl bekommen, als wollte er, dass ich mehr so wie sie wäre? Versteh' mich nicht falsch, Mikes Mutter ist großartig. Ich mag sie sehr, aber ich bin nicht wie sie. Ich will nicht sein wie sie und, oh Gott, ich wollte es mit Mike nicht so weit kommen lassen. Wir haben uns deswegen gestritten." Tina hebt den Teebeutel aus ihrer Tasse und drückt ihn gegen ihren Löffel aus. "Ich  _hasse_ Kochen, Blaine", sagt sie. Dann grinst sie ein bisschen übermütig, so als hätte sie gerade ein großes und wichtiges Geheimnis verraten.

Tinas Grinsen ist ansteckend und sie grinsen sich eine ganze Weile lang an. Tina öffnet die Kekspackung, fischt das Abdeckpapier heraus, nimmt sich zwei Kekse und schiebt Blaine die Packung hin.

"Kurt hat mir beigebracht, wie man kocht", sagt Blaine und nimmt sich einen Keks. "Es hat wirklich richtig Spaß gemacht, mit ihm zu kochen. Ich vermisse es sehr."

Tina kaut ihren Keks und schaut ihn kritisch an. Dann schluckt sie und fragt: "Also warum rufst du ihn dann nicht an?"

Blaine nickt vor sich hin, während er über sein eigenes Geständnis nachdenkt. Er hat es Sam erzählt und das war okay – es war sogar eine Erleichterung. "Ich  _rufe_ ihn an", sagt er leise. "Ich rufe ihn jeden Tag an."

"Und dann—?"

"Er geht nicht ran", sagt Blaine. "Niemals."

Vor Sam hat Blaine nicht geweint, aber die Tränen, die ihm jetzt in die Augen steigen, lassen sich nicht zurückhalten. Er senkt den Kopf, wischt sich über die Augen, versucht, die Tränen zurückzublinzeln und seinen stockenden Atem zu beruhigen; es gelingt ihm nicht.

"Blaine", sagt Tina und dann geht sie um die Kücheninsel herum, legt ihm liebevoll aber zögernd  die Hände  auf die Schultern,  zieht  ihn zu sich und nimmt ihn umständlich in den Arm. Es ist keine innige Umarmung – sie sind beide zu steif, das ist noch zu neu und zu seltsam, sie kennen sich noch nicht wirklich gut – aber es ist.... schön.

"Ist schon gut", sagt Tina und ihre Stimme ist weniger zögerlich als ihre Arme. Blaine schmiegt sich enger an sie, nimmt ihre Körperwärme in sich auf, atmet den Kräuterduft des Shampoos in ihrem Haar ein und den Chemiegeruch aus der Waschküche, der noch schwach an ihrer Kleidung haftet. Ihre fürsorgliche menschliche Präsenz ist nicht der Anker, der Kurt immer für ihn gewesen ist, aber für den Moment reicht sie aus. Er entspannt sich, lässt seinen Tränen freien Lauf und sie hält ihn fest und versichert ihm noch einmal. " Alles ist gut, Blaine."

Es sind die  gleichen Worte, die er sich selbst spät nachts vorsagt, einem Mantra gleich wiederholt, wenn er nicht schlafen kann und Hoffnung zwecklos zu sein scheint. Aber es ist das erste Mal, seit er Kurt verloren hat, dass jemand anderes diese Worte zu ihm gesagt hat. Sie heute von Tina zu hören, an einem Tag, der so ungewöhnlich voll war mit der Anteilnahme anderer Menschen, lässt es ihn vielleicht endlich glauben.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kommentare und Kudos würde ich mich sehr freuen. <3


End file.
